


Dancing With You

by Loraliah



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Seven x Reader, Smut, song story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loraliah/pseuds/Loraliah
Summary: (Based on "Shape of You" by Edd Sheeran)You and Seven decide to play a little game, that leads to much, much more.





	Dancing With You

The lights were dim and the music hummed, making the air around you seem to buzz. He was sitting across from you, staring, his golden eyes shinning as he watched you take a sip from your drink. You felt so light-headed suddenly; but you knew it wasn’t because of the warm liquid in your cup.

_One week in we let the story begin_

He stood and came to the seat next to yours, his hand immediately on your thigh as he leaned in and chuckled by your ear.

_We’re going out on our first date_

“Don’t you think it’s rather dangerous, a pretty, little thing like you sitting all by yourself? Men _are_ wolves after all. And we tend to be _starving_ when we see such delicious look prey~.”

_You and me are thrifty, so go all you can eat_

You feel your insides tingle at his role-play, knowing this was his idea from the beginning; going out to meet up at the same place as if it was your first time ever meeting. It got you both feverish immediately, and you could tell by how his middle was rubbing against your hip.

_Fill up your bag and I fill up a plate_

“Come with me,” he whispers by your ear suddenly, and grabs your hand to lead you to the dance floor. Bodies were swaying to rhythmic beat, and he pulled you against his chest, kissing you hard enough for your breath to escape in a small gasp. He licked his lips at the sweet taste of your lip stain, and the bitterness of the drink you had just had.

_We talk for hours and hours about the sweet and the sour_

He spun you out and away from him, than pulled you back in to another tight embrace. He shifted his feet around yours, holding your hand to his chest, an impish grin on his face as he leaned in to press another searing kiss to your lips. He kept his other hand at your back as you two danced, and you could feel a hot and piercing presence against your naval. You knew the sins you’d commit with this man would have your grandparents rolling in their grave.

_And how your family is doing okay_

It felt like the other couples dancing around you two had suddenly stopped to watch, as he planted kiss after kiss on your while he turned you and dipped you to the beat of the music. It blew your mind at well he knew how to dance and control your body so well. Your hair was becoming a loose mess as he moved you, and his smile was wide at how breathless you were when the music ended.

“Shall we get out of here now?” he asked against your ear, and you nodded so readily.

_Leave and get in a taxi, then kiss in the backseat_

The ride home was full of deep, exploring kisses and groping, soft moans against kiss-bruised lips. You remark about how he needs to ‘watch the road’, but his hand between your thighs makes you put the worry in the back of your mind. The radio is blaring, but he can still hear your moans as his fingers slide under dampen cloth, and roll in small circles at your core.

_Tell the driver make the radio play, and I’m singing like_

You two barely make it inside, mouths and hands glued to each other. He pushes the door closed with his shoe tip, his coat already half way off. You manage to wiggle the straps of your dress down, and he reaches around behind you to pull the zipper down for you. Shoes are kicked off haphazardly in the hallway as you hear his buckle jingle and the zipper is pulled down. You feel your knees make contact with the end of the bed and you fall back, with him coming down on top of you.  
  
 _Girl, you know I want your love_

He kicks off his slacks and begins unclipping your bra, pulling it off with a quickness so he can latch on to one of the already taut buds. Your hands immediately bury in his hair and tug reflexively, as your back arches into his sucking. He pulls away and flicks the tip of his tongue against it, than slowly crawls down your body, kissing every spot he knows will make you moan.

“God has really blessed me…” he whispers, planting hot kisses against your naval as his head moves further and further down to your aching middle.

_Your love was handmade for somebody like me_

His tongue glides along your slit, and you buck your hips suddenly, head pressing back into the mattress. It finds the swollen nub and swirls around it over and over, and your thighs try to close around his head. He spreads them open and pushes his face further in, taking big licks against you.

“Just enjoy it, honey~.”

_Come on now, follow my lead_

Your head shakes side to side, your core tightening more and more, and your hands squeeze the bedsheet for dear life as you feel yourself slipping further and further off the edge.

_I may be crazy, don’t mind me_

His work was rewarded as you came hard, and he lapped at your entrance hungrily. You wiggled, extremely sensitive, and he pulled away, crawling back up you, a mischievous grin on his face. His chin was glistening and you blushed deeply, but he licked his lips and leaned down to kiss you deeply, making you taste yourself.

“My turn~.”

_Say: boy, let’s not talk too much_

He pulled you underneath him, and you felt his hardness against your sensitive lips, which made your body quiver. He rubbed against you, slicking himself up with you, and his tip pressed against your clit. You moaned over and over at each rub, and he leaned down, kissing you, swallowing them.

_Grab on my waist and put that body on me_

His tip was at your entrance suddenly, and he rocked his hips, pressing it in and out of you a little; but just that small presence made your body writhe. His face was next to your ear and he began nipping the lower lobe of it teasingly, continuing to rock his hips against you.

“Beg me, love.”

_Come on now, follow my lead…_

Your breath caught in your throat at his command, and it felt like very nerve ending in your body had suddenly activated.

“Please…please, Seven… _fuck me_ …”

_I’m in love with the shape of you_

Your name comes out of his chest in a growl as he pushes into you all the way to the hilt. You feel yourself so full suddenly, only to be empty, and filled once again. His thrusts were languid and hard at first, letting you feel every inch of him as he did so.

_We push and pull like a magnet do_

“I love the way your body accepts mine,” he moaned into your ear, wrapping his arms around you as he pressed into you and stayed still for a moment. He began to pick up his pace, pounding into you more and more till you felt that same coil begin to wind in your middle.

_Although my heart is falling too_

His hands were at your hips now, his nails digging into the supple flesh there as he kept you pressed underneath him. His breath was ragged and his heart was pounding against yours. You ran your hands up his back and dragged them back down as your nails dug into his skin. He hissed a swear at the feel and quickened his pace more.

“(Y/N), God, I love you…I’m gonna…I’m gonna cum inside you…”

_I’m in love with your body_

You shut your eyes tight when you felt him swelling inside you, and he moaned your name loudly as he filled you with his seed. The heat popped the spring loose in your middle and you saw nothing but white behind your closed eyelids.

_And last night you were in my room_

He let your body come down from its high, as you both laid together panting and grinning. He pressed a kiss to the bridge of your nose, burying his face in your hair. He took a deep breath, inhaling your scent, and committed it to memory.

_And now my bed-sheets smell like you_

“I want every night to be like this,” he prayed, holding you against him so tightly. You cuddled into his chest, a warmth there that felt like it only belong to you and you alone.

_Every day discovering something brand new_

“I want to make you mine. Every day. Every night.”

The growl he made rumbled in his chest, and it made your spine tingle. You drew small hearts with your finger tip on his chest, nodding in agreement with him.

“Please make me yours, Seven. Always.”

_I’m in love with your body_

He tilted your chin up to look at him and he pressed his lips to yours once more, making you melt against him. Even the silver cross he wore felt hot against your skin, as he pulled you close to him, pressing into you, making you _his_ once again…

_Come on, be my baby, come on_


End file.
